gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stallion
.]] The Stallion is a two-door convertible muscle car featured in the majority of the games in the series so far, including Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Overview The Stallion was first featured in GTA 1, in which it appears as a hardtop design and is one of the faster cars on the road; however, it didn't appear again in the series until GTA III. In true muscle car fashion, it has V8 power channeled to the rear wheels. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, a version of the Stallion is featured in the game. Called Diablo Stallion, it is the primary gang car used by the Diablos. In GTA San Andreas, it is also used as a gang car, but this time used by the San Fierro Rifa. In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Stallion fetching $2,200. Performance It's handling varies somewhat in each game. In Grand Theft Auto III, the Stallion has reasonable acceleration, though its rear wheel drive layout and huge amount of low-down torque meant it was easy to perform doughnuts and wheel-spin when taking off. The GTA Vice City version is altogether slower than the GTA III rendition; however, its tail-happy traits remained. In GTA San Andreas, it handles much like the Clover and Sabre but fishtailing rarely occurs. The vehicle also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, where they have similar attributes to the GTA III and GTA Vice City renditions, respectively. .]] In GTA IV the Stallion is easier to steer, but it will occasionally spin out of control, especially in poor weather conditions such as rain; however, it can reach higher speeds than the Stallions in previous GTA games, and it is classified as a muscle car. With good power, handling, and acceleration it is easily one of the top three muscle cars in Grand Theft Auto IV. Care should be taken through corners though; despite having good grip, the Stallion is awful at keeping flat through corners. Design In the GTA III era, it appears to be based on a 1964-68 Ford Mustang, but the grille hints at a 1970 Oldsmobile 442 or Cutlass (creating a look similar to an Oldsmobile Omega), and the back bumper looks similar to a 1971 or '72 Cutlass (but this is less obvious in the GTA SA rendition). In GTA IV, the grille and lights remain almost unchanged but the chassis is more like 1968-69 Oldsmobiles; the rear end looks like that of a 1971 or '72 Cutlass with extra lights. Its engine is a 347ci (5.6 litre) V8. In GTA IV the manufactured by Classique. Appears In *Grand Theft Auto 1 *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Advance *Grand Theft Auto IV Location GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in front of all drug-trading empire businesses owned by Victor Vance. Variants *Diablo Stallion Trivia *The Stallion made a cameo appearance in Manhunt in the mission "The Director's", in which it appears as a burnt out wreck. *The Stallion also makes cameo appearances in Rockstar Games' The Warriors as the cars on the streets that you can steal radios from. *The Stallion also appears in Bully when you enter Shop Class. Image:GTAstallion.JPG|The Stallion, as depicted in Grand Theft Auto 1 Image:VC Stallion.jpg|The Stallion, as depicted in GTA Vice City Image:Gallery155.jpg|The Stallion, as depicted in GTA San Andreas Image:Gallery153.jpg|A hardtop Stallion, as depicted in GTA San Andreas Image:Toll.jpg|A blue Stallion in the second trailer for GTA IV, driven by Niko Bellic. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV